


At First Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Sherlock, Doctor John, Johnlock - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gave John an hour break from work, making John go across the street and meeting the love of his life. </p><p>Johnlock. </p><p>Short oneshot. </p><p>Inspired by the Sherlock kink meme. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

At First Sight

John rubbed his eyes as he was finally done with a patient who had an STI. John loved being a doctor but sometimes it can be too much. He also liked that he was working with Mary, a beautiful blonde woman. They went out sometimes but he never felt a spark with her.

"John, I think you should take a break for awhile," Mary said. John jolted up, he didn't notice that Mary was standing at the door.

"I'm a doctor. I don't have time for a break."

"Yes, you do. I can call someone in to take your spot for, how about, an hour?"

An hour break sounded good. "Sure. I'm going to get a cup of tea down the street."

John grabbed his jacket and was on his way, picking up a newspaper on the way. On the front page it read "Sherlock Holmes: The Best Detective Out There". John heard about this Sherlock Holmes. He had to agree. On the news, you see people like the Taxi Driver who was basically forcing people to commit suicide being arrested. The Scotland Yard couldn't figure out this case so this Sherlock came in and solved it.

John wished he can do something amazing like Sherlock Holmes, being a doctor was becoming boring. John crossed the street, his shoulder bumping into someone else's causing him to drop his newspaper.

"I'm sorry. I'll get that," the man John bumped into said. John watched as the curly-haired man bent over to pick up the newspaper. The man stood up and faced John and John felt something like electricity strike his body. "Here you go sir."

John was looking at Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. But that's not all. John saw flashes of their first kiss, their first time together, their dates and cases, John proposing to Sherlock, getting married, adopting kids with a large house, and soon growing old together and dying together. John felt that spark with just a first sight of this man.

"Sir? Your newspaper," Sherlock said again.

"Oh! Uh...sorry," John grabbed the newspaper and looked straight at Sherlock. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something."

"Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes."

"No not that, I already knew. It's something else."

"What is it?"

"My name is John Watson, a doctor. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime...?"

Sherlock looked up and down at John and smiled. "I would like that. Meet me at Baker Street, today, at 7."

John nodded quickly. "Sure..."

Sherlock turned away and waved, leaving John.

A large smile slowing grew on John's face. "Yes!"

x-x

The End


End file.
